Mantle of Chains - Rider Verse Part III
by Awatere11
Summary: Jack has suffered a miscarriage that has thrown both the men and their kingdom into mourning and Ianto is still trying to adjust to life as royalty when he was bred to be an assassin in the shadows. Can he adjust to the brightness of living in the light? Will Jack shake of his sorrow? A chain is as strong as the weakest link...who will break first?
1. Chapter 1

1

Jack was calling out as he strode through the long grass, feeling it slap against his thighs and he looked around as he called again, the answering giggle making him crouch as he started to prowl, hidden now beneath the heads of grain.

He heard the rustling and giggling, erupting into the small clearing made by the child who looked up at him with her strikingly blue eyes, her mouth open with glee as she laughed.

Jack woke.

Ianto was still asleep, turned on his side breathing deeply and Jack carefully relaxed back against the pillows as his heart pounded in his chest, the image had been so real, he had smelt the grass, her sunshine in her soft dark hair and Ianto's sweet nose below his own sapphire eyes…

"Same dream again?" Ianto asked softly and Jack grunted as his hands moved to touch his stomach, Ianto rolling to watch "Same feeling?"

"Three nights in a row" Jack sighed, "Christ. So real."

"How old was she this time?" Ianto asked, now his voice was even sadder as he rose to sit and look at his husband, the lost child in the bed between them.

"Three, maybe four" Jack sighed, "She was so pretty. I was playing with her in the grain field, hide-n-seek I think."

"I am sorry" Ianto said softly as his hand slid to cover Jack's, "She would have been a star."

The miscarriage had come as a shock during a morning ride of all things, the pregnancy not even hinted at let alone expected so to learn that Jack's ailment had been a child lost had injured them in a way they were finding hard to move on from. Even though it had been almost three months ago the baby still called to Jack in his sleep and, he suspected Ianto's as well.

"Come, we cannot sleep now" Ianto rose wearily and walked to the end of the bed, retrieving their robes and walking around to Jack's side, "Let's go walk the garden in the moonlight."

Jack nodded as he accepted the robe and then he sought his slippers and they ventured down to the Gardens. They walked along the rows of standard roses, their scent heady as it hung in the spring air and Jack felt himself renewed as Ianto held his hand and silently attended his king.

"I think the Wisteria is going to put in a show this year Cariad" Ianto finally spoke, "Can you smell it? And a fruit bread in the oven."

"Only the roses" Jack smiled as he was still amazed at the sense of smell Ianto had, always knowing what the cook was preparing just from the ingredients being laid out.

"Also, we have a new horse in the stables" Ianto smiled as he stopped walking and turned in that direction, "Snowflake has dropped her foal."

Jack felt a lift in his heart as the thought of the new baby and they rushed to the stables where Rhys was gently cleaning out a stall, his face glowing with pride like it was his own child, "A filly, as bright and sweet as her mama!"

Leaning over the ropes of the next stall where Rhys had moved them, the mare stood proudly with her head held high as the tiny foal wobbled about, seeking the tit.

"Awwwww" Jack gushed, "Just a wee fleck of fluff!"

"Fleck" Andy repeated from the corner of the stall where he was leaning, "She does have some wee black freckles by her tail. Love, did you hear that?"

"Fleck" Rhys called back, "Yeah. Like it too."

"Oh! I named her?" Jack asked with glee, "Oh darling, I named her!"

Ianto saw Jack light up, the dream long gone and silently thanked their friends for allowing him this small pleasure, he hands reaching across the rope and the mare lowered her muzzle to allow him a touch.

"Did you hear that sweet lady?" Jack crooned happily, "I named your sweetling Fleck as she is a perfect wee bit."

Snowflake blew her breath onto his hands, cleansing and making him laugh with delight as he looked back at Ianto, their kiss also sweet.

"I would say get a room, but you have a bloody palace!" Rhys boomed with mirth and Jack turned back to watch the baby bunt at the mare some more.

"Hungry wee thing" he noted.

"Me too, but not so little meself" Ianto replied, getting the crowing he had hoped for as Jack leered at him, "Come on Cariad, let's go raid the larder and take a midnight snack back to bed. Some wine to toast our newest member of the family."

"Yeah" Jack sighed happily, turning for one more glace at the foal.

Rhys patted Ianto's shoulder softly as they passed and then went to the stall where Andy was re-clasping the ropes after exiting it.

"Poor buggers" Rhys sighed.

"Well, at least she brought some pleasure" Andy smiled as he let his big bear cuddle him, "Wishes and horses, eh?"

"Yeah, and us beggars too" Rhys chortled as he slapped the smaller man's arse playfully.

Soon they were all abed.

A new day dawning.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Gray was hesitating in the doorway and Ianto was careful not to show that he had seen him in case he wanted to bolt but eventually he crept in to sit near him with his hands clasped in his lap.

Ianto lowered the book to turn the page in his beloved private library Jack had deemed his and his alone. For Gray to enter meant he wanted something important, their relationship both awkward and stilted since the entire 'Gwen' fiasco.

Gray cleared his throat and Ianto tried not to sigh as he lowered the book again to politely look at his brother-in-law.

"Violet" Gray croaked, his nerves frayed by the cold stare of his brother's consort, hand and assassin.

"Yes" Ianto said softly, "You have been courting for a while now."

"I was….I mean…."

Ianto sighed as he knew the words caching in Gray's throat and he said them for him, "You seek her hand."

"Yes" Gray relaxed with relief.

Ianto looked into the corner of the room as if considering, then he turned back to Gray, "It is barely spring, we have a hard summer ahead and then the fall…maybe…maybe she would make a nice winter bride. Perhaps a Christmas Wedding?"

The noise in the corner of the room had them both turning to watch as Violet appeared from the shadows, "Master. A year? That's almost a year!"

"Vi, I have need of you…"

Her eyes were brimming with tears, "You have need of me? Or do you still not trust him! You said you would let me wed, you promised me that if he asked you would yield!"

"But that was two months back" Ianto growled, "I have been waiting and have had a change of circumstance I need to you by my side, not his. Wait and court more freely as intendeds. Come winter I will be able to let you go."

"Change of….that's not fair!" Violet sobbed in a rare display of anger, then she looked away as she angrily scrubbed her face, "Fine. Yes master sorry. I…you know what is best. We can court freely without a chaperone?"

Ianto seemed to be torn with something, his face twisting as he struggled, then he sighed.

"I will give you her hand in the fall" he said flatly, "Do not take her from me too soon, all I ask. Just six months then."

She squealed as he conceded and rushed to hug him, surprised when he abruptly rose and threw the book back in the chair instead of allowing the hug and it hurt her to know she had displeased him so much, even if he had backed down on the time limit.

As she watched him leave the room she wondered if she should have accepted his decision and decided to ask him later for his reason, she now wondered if there was something else going on and he needed her for something other than training?

Ianto stalked the hall, not even noticing those who brushed the walls to avoid him as his black cloak fanned out to resemble the wings of a great black raven, his anger thrumming as he considered things, then he found himself outside the War Room where he could hear his husband inside locked in a fierce debate with a neighbouring Royal Representative.

"When you can give back the fifty head of cattle, I can get him to return the three maidens" Jack repeated.

"We may not want them back, what if they are sullied now?" the man said in his broguish accent of his people.

"What if the cattle are?" Ianto said calmly as he entered, "Are your men so in need of three women?"

Jack blinked with shock, turning to stare at Ianto as he did something he never did, he interrupted.

"I do not appreciate your…your…."

"Consort is the preferred term" Ianto said calmly as he popped his hip against the table, "But husband works just as well I suppose. Only, those girls were whipped and starved when they were shown to us and I fear how many cattle have been eaten by now."

The man gaped at him.

"Perhaps a fresh fifty head of cattle? As a good will gesture they send three healthy maidens that are schooled in the art of…companionship?" Ianto asked knowing those who had taken the girls had done so for love and some of their whores would not mind a change, perefering violence to the mild mannered guards of the keep.

"Yes" the man said quickly, "What he said."

"Fine" Jack shrugged, "Make it so."

Once the man flounced off Jack turned to frown at Ianto. "What the hell has gotten into you today!"

Ianto sighed softly, "Cariad, I need to speak to you about our child."

"Well I don't!" Jack snapped, "Why bother. Besides, things are so volatile at the moment, perhaps we should wait a few years before thinking about it again!"

"What?" Ianto spluttered.

Anyway, I want to ask why you denied Gray!" Jack said angrily as he spun to slam a cupboard, "A royal wedding would be a boon to the realm right now."

"He has been in here already? You allowed him to interrupt yet chastise me? It's not a good time to let her leave my side; I need her now" Ianto tried to argue, "Jack…"

"I have to think of my people" Jack finally stopped slamming the cupboard and stared at the map on the wall, "Do not assume you are above my anger Ianto. Coming in here into my War Room and speaking like one of my advisors."

"I am your consort" Ianto said softly, taking a step back as he felt his heart twist. "Jack…"

"Not now!" Jack roared, "Get out, I need…I need to think. I may need to fix what you just did. For the love of the gods, I have my people to consider in these things."

"Yes" Ianto said softly as he reached for the door knob, "Your people. Never mind mine"

Jack swung to ask what the hell he meant by that but he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto was seething now as he stalked the halls, his mind whirring.

So Gray ran straight to Jack to complain that Ianto had denied a quick wedding and had told him he had said no all together?

And Jack had automatically believed him?

Ianto slammed into the private chambers where Gray was sitting at his mother's knee, leaning forward as he implored her to help him, "I only want to be happy, I think….oh. Ianto."

Ianto bristled as he looked at him and swallowed the indescribable rage that made a boiling noise in his ears, "You have her hand."

Gray's face lit up as he rose, "Really? Now? We don't have to wait?"

"Don't forget to thank your brother … the king" Ianto spat, "Apparently he needs to remind me that he is one. Violet, come here"

The wall tapestry twitched and she appeared looking shamefaced.

"Move your things immediately from my inner room" he demanded and her face fell further as she realised she was being let go, "The room next to his will be your new chambers. If you are to be his, you must become his. If Jack dies before we produce an heir then your new husband shall take his place on the throne and you must wear a crown. No place for you in my room now. Ready or not, you must take up your mantle as his wife. You would be queen."

"Master?"

"Do not call me that again" Ianto's voice was soft; his hurt now apparent as he turned to leave, "I am not your master now. I release you from my service. Congratulations."

Ianto swept from the room as she stood gaping at the place where he had stood and he now wraithed along the walls unnoticed as he headed for an internal space and once inside the walls he put on speed and headed to the south tower where he exploded onto the courtyard on top of the tower, his breath ragged as he wept.

Jack didn't want a child with him.

Jack didn't want to be his equal.

Jack didn't want a child.

His people.

His.

Did he mean humans?

Ianto scrubbed at his face as he heard the flutter of wings and he turned to regard the snowy Owl.

"You asked me once" he said to the bird, "I answer you now. Yes, if she is still unable to find a guardian I shall take her as mine. I have need of another apprentice all of a sudden."

The Owl popped its head, bobbing as it answered with a hoot, then left to search for the one they had spoken of and Ianto flopped to the ground and leaned against the bricks as he let the sun soothe and calm, the flapping of wings making him open his eyes as the black Raven eyeballed him.

"Don't be rude" he said as he rose, "You are here to serve me, not judge me."

The bird flapped as it transformed into a young woman her skin as black as the rest of her and she blinked as she shook her head, the dreadlocks flicking about her face. Then she bowed politely as her feathers flowed into black robes similar to Ianto's.

"Don't know how they will take to trousers on you but tough luck" Ianto snorted, "They suit you. Right, come with me Raven."

She strode after him with the same majesty borne of one who had high standing and she was soon in the inner chamber where Violet was still packing things, her look of horror as the woman entered almost comical.

"Raven. You?"

"Not you" Raven said in a strange, croaky voice as the Birdkind has "Me be his now."

"You are mine, not be mine" Ianto corrected, "You say 'I am' not 'Me be' Raven."

"Soz"

"Sorry" Ianto sighed as he rubbed at his face.

"Chickie make you snappy" she said with a knowing nod so Ianto let his hand drop as he stared at her and Violet frowned as she looked at the strange woman.

"You are not a chick anymore Raven, if you are to serve our Master you must act more mature!" she scolded, "You always were strange."

"Leave her alone" Ianto said, "Oh sorry, I mean …I beg your pardon … your grace, could you please endure my poor child? As you are now both royalty."

Violet frowned, "Don't talk to me like that Master, you are still my master, right?"

"No" Ianto said flatly, "You have been transferred. You are Gray's Assassin now. Go…be an assassin. Get your own apprentice of you wish, just remember you never finished your training. Now you must be a lady."

She could not work out her Mas…

…Her Brother-in-law to be…

She felt ill at the thought of him being an equal when he was so much more, more than she could ever aspire to be and she looked at her replacement who was now staring at her without blinking.

Creepy.

If he was willing to take that one as a confidant and protector of his back, he was worried about something.

Violet started to wish she had agreed to Ianto's time limit.

.

.

.

.

.

Sandylee007….Nope! Honey you are going to break your keyboard with the anger you are going to feel at what evilness I have done, glad you don't know where I live or you might come at me with a BIG stick. The Angst in this segment is gong to be epic….oh the drama.

 _Jonesey sniggers and slopes off stage left rubbing her hands with that maniacal look she gets when she has worked out how to destroy wee lives heh heh heh_


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jack entered the Assassin's Bolthole and froze as the woman perched on the arm of the sofa turned her head in an unnatural way to eyeball him.

"Raven, please stop that, it is not good for the furniture" Ianto said without looking up from the parchment he was reading, "He is the King of here, bow."

She rose gracefully, like liquid and Jack was transfixed as she canted her head and bowed a low sweep of an arm almost touching the ground like a feather's brush before she rose and her head swivelled once more.

"Yes, you may" Ianto muttered, "But don't scare that poor cat again. Cook will have your guts for garters."

She wraithed away like Ianto sometimes does and it finally occurred to Jack that she was Violet's replacement. Ianto sighed as he looked up from the parchment, "My Liege?"

"Don't call me that" Jack frowned as he slumped on the sofa, "It occurred to me that you came to ask me something and I acted like an arse. I am sorry, that man…he just riles me like a porcupine quill in my butt. I should not have spoken to you like that."

"Doesn't matter, you were right" Ianto shrugged again and Jack found it to be annoying, "After all, you are the king."

"Awwww, you are gonna punish me" Jack sighed, his eyes fluttering shut.

Jack rolled his head and watched Ianto rise to place the parchment away then turn and face him, "Come on, the dinner is almost ready and you mother would like to see us all eat together once and a while. If that's OK with you. Wouldn't want that to sound too bossy."

"Ianto" Jack sighed as he rose and held out his hand, "Please forgive me. Don't make me beg."

Ianto snorted as he accepted the hand and let Jack lead him to the Great Hall where the table was set with low lit candles and a spring feel with daffodils and daisies.

"Oh, there you are" the Queen gushed, "We were just discussing dates, Jack when would a wedding best suit your schedule? They want a day of celebration, I think a week of festivities, much like yours. After all, as Ianto pointed out, he is next in line."

Jack had started to sit and looked up with surprise, "What?"

"Ianto gave me her hand after you told him to" Gray said with glee, "We are doing it soon, as soon as we can."

Jack turned to Ianto, "You said Gray was next in line?"

"Well he is if we are not to breed" Ianto replied as he motioned a server, "Take the wine away please. I have need of pineapple and orange juice tonight, my throat is sore."

Jack stared at Ianto and the table grew silent as they watched Ianto calmly ignore him and addressed Gray instead, "So. Gray. Children? I take it you and Violet will at least give your mother grandchildren? She cannot wait for sweet Rose."

Ianto took a bite of his salad and made a face, pushing the plate aside and reaching for the goblet instead, "Of course, the problem is….any child you have will not be one of 'your people' but as you love her the mixed blood should not bother you, at least."

Jack placed his fork down and looked hard at Ianto as the words from their argument started to run through his mind and he made a soft huff of anger as he realised what Ianto was doing "Stop it!"

Ianto looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop it" Jack repeated, "Just…if you can't be civil just shut up!"

"Jack!" River scolded. "Ever since the…you were unwell you have become increasingly rude. Do you not hear how you speak to your own husband?"

"Consort" Gray corrected, then gasped and placed a hand by his mouth and made the motion of locking it closed with a snort of amusement.

Violet watched Ianto blink and then take another sip, his hurt hidden in the goblet but he had trained her to see these things and now she saw how fragile he was.

Whatever was wrong, it was something he was struggling with and she reached across the table only to have her hand halted as a blade struck the wooden table and she pulled her hand back with a bark of shock as Raven hissed.

Ianto turned and made a motion with his hand that was also recognised by both young women and Raven removed the blade to wraith back into the shadows.

"What the hell was that for!" Jack asked with confusion.

Ianto shrugged and buttered a bread roll with a look of consternation.

"That's Raven, Mas….Ianto's new assistant" Violent smiled and everyone turned to look at the tapestry where she had stood a short time ago.

"Wow, she moved better than you do" Gray whispered and Violet bristled silently.

The meal was had in relative silence until River could not stand it anymore, throwing down her napkin and rising as they rose in compliance.

"A nice family meal, is it too much to ask for?" she demanded, "Jack can you please find something to make you at least pleasant again, Gray I know you are happy but have some decorum and Ianto. For the love of the gods, eat something."

Ianto canted his head as she glided from the room while Jack and Gray looked at each other and shrugged with apparent confusion.

Ianto signalled that he was leaving and Violet almost took a step before Raven appeared from nowhere to openly eyeball her while following at her Master's heel.

Jack didn't even notice him leave.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto was torn between having a full blown argument with his king and the task of trying to inform his love.

It was Jack who solved his dilemma by coming into the bathing room with full anger and bluster, his voice a low snarl as he demanded Ianto explain the reason for his behaviour.

"You clearly said you do not want to have my child, you then say you must think of YOUR people and you dismiss me like a fucking servant" Ianto roared with his own anger, "I did not want this life! I wanted YOU!"

"Well… this is me" Jack panted with confusion at the anger, "You have no choice, neither do I. I am king, you could wear a crown but you chose the Mantle."

"Chose" Ianto swung to stare at him "You chose the Mantle of Office. Not me. You decided I was to be your Consort, not your Crown Prince. Not a Lower King. You chose the name, you chose the chains."

"Chains" Jack scoffed, "You say it like you are some beast I keep tied up for my pleasure!"

"No?" Ianto challenged, "Am I not your pet? Your loyal beast? Waiting for you to throw me a fucking bone? Not good enough to breed with, but good enough to fuck?"

Jack slapped Ianto then stepped back with shock at what he had done and he stared at his own hand as if it had wronged him.

Ianto was shaking with rage, hurt and now something he hadn't thought he would feel in his own chambers.

Fear.

Jack looked up as the wall slid back into place and he surged forward knowing he would never find the tile Ianto had manipulated to flee.

Gods.

He had just struck his love.

What was happening to him?

Jack sat on the bed for a while, then rose and headed for the kitchen where the cook was humming as she lifted out some little cheery pies.

"They're hot lovey" she warned, then frowned at his face, "Now then wee Jackie. What's wrong lad?"

"I just struck Ianto" Jack said as he felt his lip wobble, then he was weeping, "what is this. I feel so lost and angry and…and…."

"Aggrieved" she finished. "I lost three. Then I fell with Norma. Then I lost another and wondered if that was my due, the heavy work and the heat of the cookers. I accepted my single child, then came Gordon so big and bloody strong. Henry a scant year later. I still grieve those I lost. The lost of a child is a harsh blow. Those that say it does not count if it never breathed the air never knew the pain we feel. You have not dealt with it, no matter how much your sweetling husband has tried to lead you that way. As stubborn as when you were children and he tried to protect you. Always defiantly leaping just to spite him."

Jack smiled wanly as he blew on a pie.

"Besides." She went on. "You need to pull your head out of your arse sweetheart. So busy looking at to yourself you are missing things around you. Two can make a baby between them, not one. Oh and one more thing…"

He looked up from the pie.

"He did not hit you back?"

"No. He ran" Jack grumped.

"Odd" she frowned, "even as smallings, if you struck him he would strike you back. Never hard but to show it hurt. Only time he didn't was when one of you were wounded or…oh dear…oh…shit. Never mind. You are the king, that's it."

Jack frowned as she became flustered and he bit the pie.

She placed several on a plate and placed it on a tray alongside some other treats and a jug of cool milk, "Go see if he will eat something. Her lovely majesty is right, he hasn't eaten all day."

"Funny tummy" Jack muttered as he rose and accepted the tray, "Been that way all week."

"Oh dear" she sighed as she watched him morosely slump towards his quarters, hoping Ianto was there. "Poor lamb hasn't a clue has he?"

"No" Raven said as she slipped from behind the fire, "Master must let him see, it is our way to have the mate tell it out loud first. It is a luck thing."

"Gods"

"Hmmmmm. Yes, they are pains aren't they."

Cook snorted as she found that she liked this strangeling.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was there and Jack felt relief as Ianto turned to face him, the red mark on his face fading.

"Cook sent treats" Jack said inanely, "Sorry. I am so sorry, it won't happen again."

"Hmmm."

"Er, Raven. She is…different" Jack decided small talk might help soothe as he gained courage for a proper apology.

"She is royalty" Ianto said simply, "Of another Realm. A bastard of mixed blood. True to _my_ people."

There is was.

Jack froze.

"Ianto, when I said my people I mean all my people" Jack clarified "Not just humans."

"Really?" Ianto asked as he sat and ignored the food, "So you have nothing against them, just me personally you don't want to breed with?"

"Stop it; you are not a bloody stallion, nor I a brood mare!" Jack huffed.

"No Cariad, you are the virile one" Ianto said as he rose and moved the tray away from the bed, "Smells."

"You and your smells" Jack said as he watched Ianto undress and slide into the bed, saddened that he hadn't gone naked but left his inner clothes on.

Still in the dog house then.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"I have to go away" Ianto said as Jack pulled a boot on and Jack looked up with surprise.

"Go where!"

"Into seclusion" Ianto replied without looking at him, "Just for a couple of days. Need the quiet for mediation."

But you can do that here" Jack frowned as he rose.

"So you deny me the leave?" Ianto asked, still looking away, "Am I not allowed to leave this place even for a couple of days by a campfire?"

"What? Of course you can!" Jack spluttered as he slammed the other boot on, "Maybe you will return pleasanter for it!"

Ianto swung to finally look at him and Jack saw the black smudges around his eyes, feeling shitty for being a bastard when clearly Ianto was tired still.

It was while walking to the Great Hall that Jack turned to ask where he would be in case he needed him and found himself alone. Jack retraced his steps and realised with a start that Ianto was already gone.

It felt…

Wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto nervously watched the old woman as she swirled the liquid and glanced over at him, "Are you sure?"

"I have no choice" Ianto sighed, "It is what it is. I will retire to the caves and see it…finished."

The last word was spoken with pain as Ianto closed his eyes against what he was going to do and she sighed softly at the waste.

"This be done once you drink" she warned, "No backsies."

"I know" Ianto said morosely, "But he was quite clear on the matter and he is King. I must accept my place, I must learn to love the heavy weight of the chains around my neck where I will never know the gentle weight of my childling's arms."

"I am sorry, I had hoped that you might breed" she was now pouring the mixture into a vial.

"As was I but it is not to be. There will be no issue" Ianto accepted the vial and it disappeared into his robes, "I will never know that joy."

Ianto swept from the room and the old woman turned to glare at Violet who was still hiding in the potato bin, her heart breaking as it all finally made sense and she stumbled out as she scrubbed at her face, "Why did he not say. If he said I would have abided by what he had asked of me."

"He was your master" the old woman growled, "He should not have had to explain himself, if you were a true apprentice you would have simply accepted. The moment you argued with him you failed him."

She slumped as she nodded knowing it to be true then she felt a shift in the air and Raven wraithed from the shadows by the fireplace and she moved around Violet who was now goggling at her with amazement as she seemed to come from nowhere.

Once Raven had left Violet turned to the old woman, "Did you know she was there?"

"She is a true apprentice. Shame you weren't or you would have known that they never leave their master's side." The old woman scoffed, "Pity. He really wanted you to succeed him, I guess you did girl. You will have what he never did. You might bear one of us who will be king?"

Violet swung from the room to follow her old master, now aware of what was going on and feeling sick to her stomach that she was partly responsible for what he was about to do. Then she hesitated, remembering the point made.

She was not his.

She changed direction to do what she wanted to do, not what an apprentice would do.

She found Jack in the War Room staring at a parchment, a quill lying by his hand.

"I know why Ianto is so upset with me and I think you need to know" she said hurriedly and he looked up at her with interest, "He has just been to see the old mother and collected a potion to cleanse himself. He is taking the days away from you to wash you from his body."

"What?" Jack frowned as he tried to keep up with her, her arms flapping with frustration.

"The baby!" she finally blurted, breaking yet another rule of her kind as she spoke the words first, "He is going to get rid of the baby you do not want in him!"

Jack ran as he had never run in his life, his heart in his throat as he tried to breathe thought the pain and even as he hoped it might not be true, as he got to the stables he found the stall for Wildfire already empty.

Ianto had already left.

To abort their gift.

Because Jack is a first class dickhead.

Jack stood trying to work out what to do then he turned and yelled for his horse.

Maybe he could catch him.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Jack had no idea where Ianto might have gone so he took a chance and gave his horse its head hoping it would follow the scent of its usual riding mate and he was rewarded for his singular cleverness as he found them approaching the old caves, one lit by a low fire.

He tethered his mount next to Wildfire and hesitantly approached hoping against hope that he was in time but as he got to the fire he could see the remains of the vial in the coals. His heart fell to his feet and he blinked back tears as he went further in to find his beloved rolled on his side in his bed roll, asleep.

Too late.

There was nothing else he could do so he retreated out into the dark where he wept for his child, his poor sad love and his own stupidity. Once he had gained some wood he returned. Re-feeding the fire and then setting his bedroll next to Ianto's and he settled to at least be there for him if he woke in pain from what he had done.

It was dawn and the bird's early chorus woke them both, Ianto's deep sigh as he rolled to his back alerting Jack and he lay watching Ianto rub his face morosely and then let his arms fall to stare at the ceiling for a beat before he rolled to look at him.

Of course he knew he was there.

"I'm sorry" Jack whispered sadly, "I am so sorry sweetling."

Ianto's face dropped as he realised Jack knew what was going on and he reached out to stroke Jack's cheek as Jack watched Ianto's eyes filing.

"I couldn't do it" Ianto said sadly, "I held the means of your decision and….I…I heard the laughter in the breeze. Our unborn calling to me and…I couldn't do it. I threw the concoction into the flames and watched it burn as I know our love must now. I am sorry, I tried. I tried to respect your decision but…I couldn't kill my kit. The Gods were watching, I could feel their gaze upon me."

Jack burst into tears as he drew Ianto into his arms and thanked the gods for whatever they had done to stop this, for their intervention in his life when needed.

"I have been horrible, totally and utterly terrible and I don't have words for how sorry I am darling" Jack whispered as he held his love, "Please forgive me. Please know I am such an idiot that it's a small miracle that I've not forced a small assassination attempt or two….oh wait. I have, haven't I?"

Soft snorted response as Ianto relaxed into his arms.

Ianto's hair was longer now, not the lovely length that could be tied in a tail that he had worn in their youth, but long enough for it to curl into sweet waves that curled around Jack's fingers as if hugging them and they lay there for a while with Ianto's head on Jack's chest as they both felt relief in the correction of the upsets.

"I want this child" Jack whispered, "I was being childish and morose saying no more I was being selfish and stupid like usual when I lose at something or fail. You know I am a coward. The thought of trying again, failing again. I know it is normal for the first spark to fade in some, I know it didn't mean our next spark in my belly would also fade, I was being so fucking selfish."

"I don't know what to do with you sometimes" Ianto sighed "You pull that 'I am King' shit and I have no choices. I am once more your servant. We cannot live like this Cariad. We can't. I bow and scrape as I did all my life, only now I am the bigger fool as I am forced to do so publically."

"I have painted you into a corner" Jack realised "You have been trying to tell me and I didn't listen. How could I be so blind."

"I know you are king, my master and the ruler of your people" Ianto said as gently as he could "But you are my mate as well. Sometimes you need to be that. Him. Just him. The man I love."

"Let's make a deal, yeah?" Jack said as he squeezed the precious middle of his beloved, "I'll be just yours and you be just mine."

"Deal."

"Violet…"

"That is done" Ianto pulled away and Jack realised too late he had chosen the wrong subject, "I need to see to my horse, I guess yours as well do I?"

"My godess, I have been a stuck up prick" Jack sighed as he rose to follow Ianto and see to his own damned horse.

Jack had just woken up.

It was about time.

The bird watched with a beady eye, its black wings folded against its sides as she watched over her Master.

About time.


	8. Chapter 8

8

They rode back in companionable silence, only the sound of the horses whickering at each other in their own conversations as they crossed the river.

"The water is running more swiftly these days" Ianto noted and Jack agreed, wondering if the fish were returning to spawn.

"Perhaps"

Up ahead they saw some soldiers out for a morning run and Jack stood up in his stirrups to peer more closely.

"Gerrik's team" Ianto said softly, his eyes picking up the faces clearer than human ones could.

"Gerri." Jack called and the lead horse bullying the men turned, it's rider waving as he watched them approach.

"Hey there, these spineless scums slept in" he called out to Jack, "Shame on all their houses!"

"Well at least they could double time it make up for it!" Jack laughed and so did he.

"You heard the King, MOVE IT SCUMBAGS!"

Ianto and Jack laughed at they watched the men take off, then a black shadow in the grass had Ianto's smile fading as he watched Violet stalking along. He looked away and urged Wildfire towards the keep and Jack turned to watch, then hurried to catch up, "Hey, what's wrong."

"Violet, I do not wish to speak to her right now" Ianto said and Jack realised something else.

"Ah shit, that's why you needed her by your side, to protect you while with child" Jack said softly, "You are vulnerable. You needed your apprentice to protect you."

"No matter, I have Raven" Ianto pointed up as the bird circled overhead and Jack saw her for the first time, starting in the saddle.

"Where did she come from?" Jack asked, "A Birdling is so rare."

"No" Ianto replied "They are everywhere but how often do you notice birds?"

Jack snorted as he admitted he didn't.

"She is of royal blood" Ianto said as he rode to the tethering post outside the stables, "She is strong, clever and she may need training in the art of fitting in with humans but I assure you, she is powerful."

"I'm sorry" Jack sighed, "I forced your hand there. Gods, maybe…if I was not wandering about thinking of myself so much I could be a better mate."

"Really, so moping about the fact you were moping is going to help me now how?" Ianto said sarcastically and Jack surprised them both by laughing.

"Smartarse" Jack snorted as he dismounted and took Wildfire's reins so Ianto could get down as well.

"Yes, but it's something you love about me" Ianto answered.

"Yes, I do" Jack smiled, "Very much."

"You two look a lot happier" Rhys smiled as he wandered over to take the horses for a rub down, "You OK now?"

"Yeah, I think we are" Ianto smiled, "I just needed to think."

"Yeah, and I just needed a brain full stop" Jack quipped as Andy walked out of the stable with a cat in his arms, his face one of total devotion.

"Have you seen this wee cat? Someone kicked him" Andy said softly, "I thought he was a gonners but he's pulled through, poor wee mite. His brain is a wee bit addled though. Walks funny now."

"Who did that!" Jack demanded, his anger apparent as he looked at the wee moggie and his husband's look of horror.

"Don't worry. He got his" Rhys growled, "He'll be walking funny for days."

"Walking funny" Ianto snarled, "If I find who did that to one of the little innocents I will take his fucking legs all together!"

"Why we ain't telling you who" Rhys snorted, "Ya bloody nutta."

Ianto nodded and then accepted Jack's hand and they walked in to the main room where Rose lit up as she saw them and she called out, "There you are!"

"Rose, what are you doing here" Jack said happily, "I thought you were still in New Town!"

"I have a furlong in my studies so I wanted to come home" she replied, standing to hug Ianto and she pulled back with a frown, "You are so skinny to have a wee pot like that!"

Jack looked around and signalled the door be closed so they were alone knowing Ianto wanted it still secret until he felt safe.

"It's my child" Jack said proudly, "Ianto is with child."

"Oh darling!" River crowed.

"But why did you order the staff out?" Rose asked with surprise.

"Because Ianto is now vulnerable, unable to handle the poisons of his craft. If the other assassins realise this they may try to harm him in order to get to me" Jack explained, "We need to protect him."

"Oh my god" Gray said as he swung to look at Violet, "That's why he needed you longer. Oh gods."

"What is done is done" Ianto said, "We can only move forward with what we have ahead of us. What is behind is already ash."

"I am sorry" Gray said softly, "I forced you to give her away."

"Yes you lied to your brother and made him demand it" Ianto agreed, "But as I said, ash is ash."

"What do you mean lied." Jack demanded as the queen stilled to listen.

"I did not deny her hand, only asked them to wait until the winter, then relented and said the Fall" Ianto shrugged, "He twisted it as he told you and your mother, he was his usual self. Gray had ever been crafty."

Jack sighed as he watched his bother squirm.

He had been asleep in the saddle, hadn't he.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto was not prepared for what was happening, blinking with shock as Jack raised the chains in his hands and informed everyone that he was changing his beloved's title.

"From here on my mate is to be referred to as the Swain King!" Jack said grandly, "My love, my companion and my mate. Swain Ianto!"

"Swain?" Ianto asked as they sat on their thrones.

"Made me think of swans, you know…they mate for life" Jack grinned.

"And some are gay" Ianto snorted, watching as the crowd rushed to line up and pay respects.

"How many babies to kiss today" Jack sighed, then snorted, "Gods, I was starting to do that again wasn't I babe. Sorry."

"Yes, but at least you hear your own sourness now" Ianto smiled, then made appropriate noises as a baby was presented.

Ianto looked down at the little newborn in his arms and felt a stirring in his gut as he saw what he might hold one day, might present his King and he smiled down on the child as he lifted it to nuzzle, breathing in its sweet smell.

The baby cooed as it looked at those warm loving eyes and knew no fear as a tiny hand reached out to stroke the cheek of one of the most deadly people it would likely ever encounter in its entire long life to be.

The crowd grew quiet as he gushed and crooned, his finger stroking a chubby cheek and he reverently handed it back to its mother as he declared it adorable, wonderful and blessed.

The place erupted as she gushed happily, her child now ensured a place in the royal court one day and she rushed back to her mate where he stood weeping with joy as a rare show of affection from the young king's mate soon spread like wildfire from the lips of those on passing.

It took less time than the sun needed to set for the first whisper to begin that perhaps there was a reason for his reaction to the child.

Less time than it took for the last candles to be lit for the immediate villages to know their Swain King was with child.

By dawn there would be envoys approaching to offer congratulations, assistance and more than one assassin.

As feared.

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke to the warm bliss of his beloved's arms and the cacophony of birdsong, making him sit up with shock as he swore and struggled from the bedding.

"What?"

"Assassins" Ianto spat, "There are assassins in our kingdom."

"Of course there are, one was rough last night!" Jack muttered as he stretched, "You were angry with me. I might not want to go riding today."

"Assassins sent to kill me you fool!" Ianto sighed as he rolled his eyes, "To mark you as vulnerable."

"How do you know?" Jack asked as he sat up and rubbed at his face.

"Can you not hear it?" Ianto canted his head, "The birds are telling me so. There are three who approach, one already inside the gates. They know about the baby, shit. It was foolish for me to allow a baby into my arms, giving myself away like that. Stupid."

They made their way to the main foyer where visitors were entering with gifts and he looked at one in particular, his face changing from one of derision to joy, "Keira!"

She spun, her robes swishing as the still handsome woman looked for her once apprentice and she smiled as he ran to her, it obvious to her trained eye that he was indeed with child and in great danger.

"My little kitten" she crooned as she opened her robes and he seemed to vanish into them much as he did as a youngling then she turned them both from the noise and bustle and she whispered in his ear, "You are in danger."

"Yes Keira, I know" he agreed as he breathed in her safety, speaking his pet name for her.

"You took Raven" she said after a moment "You said you would not."

"I relented" he sighed, "My own apprentice failed me. I know I promised you but…"

"No, the time was right for her to leave me" Sarah Jane sighed, "I am too frail now to teach and she is not my daughter. Now she stays within blood at least my son."

"Oh mama" he sighed as he stepped back and his smile filled the room.

She was surprised to see her son looking so young, free and happy.

He was in more danger than she had first thought.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The Lady Sarah Jane was unlike any Jack had ever seen, looking so agile and fresh despite obviously entering her twilight years and he watched as his mother's face lit up when she saw her.

"SJ!" she cried out with glee and the returned cry was with equal joy.

The two women hugged and then drew back to regard one another, Sarah Jane speaking first, "River, my sweet. So long, it seems like several lifetimes since we sat in the Great King's Court and giggled at the fools who would rule."

"Oh SJ, I have missed you" River sighed happily, her cheeks high with colour like they used to be before Jack's father fell.

"I have been my usual shit stirring self" Sarah Jane shrugged, "you know me, nosing around, getting into trouble, talking my way out of it."

"So, you are here for a while? Tell me it's a while" River tucked a hand into her old friend's elbow and Ianto stepped closer to touch his mother's arm hesitantly.

"Yes, we shall my love" Sarah Jane nodded at the unspoken request for a talk, "In the garden, bring your man. I shall want to sniff him."

Ianto watched Jack's face pale and stifled a giggle at her playfulness, sniff him indeed.

They found the two women there locked in conversation, both laughing and waving their hands about as they waited and as the two men approached the face changed on Sarah Jane, watching Jack hold Ianto's hand and watch the path for things that might trip him, attentive and caring.

Ianto sat first and smiled politely knowing his mother would not have given herself away to the queen, despite their friendship. Jack slid into his chair and reached for a sweet bun, placing it on Ianto's plate then selecting another for himself. Done so naturally without thought that she saw it was a common place action as her son reached for the decanter and lifted it, then hesitated.

"Yes please" Jack said though his cake but Ianto lifted it higher to stare through the glass at the liquid within.

Raven appeared at his elbow with another and the switch was done so eloquently that River almost didn't notice but for Jack's eyes following the movement.

"Darling? Something wrong with it?" she asked gently reaching out to pat his hand.

"I didn't feel like orange" he smiled softly, "The lemon is much more tart for my taste right now. Trust Raven to realise they had placed the wrong one."

Jack was humming as he sipped the lemonade and swallowed, "Yum. Sweet too."

"Yes my love" Ianto smiled, and then there was a commotion in the bushes.

Then a large black bird erupted from the shrubs with a large rat in its talons, Ianto calmly sipping his lemonade as the bird seemed to drop it from a great height over the lake in the distance and as it fell it seems to get larger, the splash quite loud.

"Oops, Nessie must be hungry" Ianto smiled at River and she laughed at the old tale about a monster in the lake as Sarah Jane covertly watched the ripples in the lake when something sucked the floundering assassin under.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, then turned to the queen, "Did you know there is no nursery in my wing?"

As expected the queen gasped with horror and immediately started gushing that she would love to create one in the library off the main room if possible.

"Oh, yes. A wonderful wee spot, has that lovely balcony with the high siding so a wee one can't climb it too" Ianto smiled at her.

"For children, it was a child's library originally" River said happily, "Oh, I wish I knew if it were boy or girl."

Ianto looked at his plate as he considered, then he whispered so softly only those at the table could hear. "A first born of an assassin is always opposite so it will be a daughter first mother dearest"

"Well…I never" River say back and blinked, "You did tell me that, how could I have forgotten such an important piece of information. If not for it we would not be here now."

Sarah Jane looked at her son as it finally dawned that he was truthful with his family and they were not only aware of his place, they welcomed him.

"So you know if the Assassin's Creed" she asked and River smiled happily.

"My own beloved King's assassin turned out to be a turncoat I'm afraid, his two daughters caused such havoc!" River said as she settled to tell Sarah Jane of the events that had unfolded and when finished Sarah Jane sat contemplating everything.

"Are you OK love?" Jack asked gently as he watched Ianto grow still.

"Raven has another in her sights" Ianto said, then a cat's yowl sounded and Ianto rose, "That was Violet. Something bad is happening."

Sarah Jane was first to transform, her huge white cat a striking contrast to Ianto's black and Jack was mesmerised as they took off into the garden.

"Wow" River said softly, "She's one too?"

"Oh mama" Jack sighed as he looked at her lovingly, "That's Ianto's Mother, don't you see his eyes when she smiles?"

River looked in the direction they had gone and huffed.

Gods, these assassins are clever kats.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Once word got around that the Queen had a new assassin in her court things settled down, people dispersed and Sarah Jane was soon terrorising the staff as she glided about the castle in the darkness, memorising and assessing. Things were worse than she thought as she saw marks of the old Hand in some of the guards and staff.

 _A clean out is overdue and she is going to make sure her wee one is safe._

She was impressed to find her son's markers everywhere and the clear lines of combat placed for visiting assassins to have fair warning that they were entering his realm.

Violet had encountered her in one of the inner walls and she had seen the sorrow as she had explained how she had disappointed Ianto and she reassured the child that he would forgive her, he always forgave those he loved. But she warned her as well, don't worry about that. That was one childe who would always remember to fucking bow.

Raven avoided her as much as possible, always a strangeling and of all the children she had taken in that one had been the most difficult to bond with. To know Ianto had, was a relief.

During the day she watched Raven attend to her master as he attended to his king, even then she saw Jack's affection for her son and the genuine bond between them. She saw how easily her son forgave his bumbling fool of a mate and tried to as well but saw a serious talk in their future.

It was a no brainer.

When River asked her to stay she took the old assassin chambers and settled into a life she never thought she would have, a Royal Assassin.

Alongside her only living offspring.

And now there would be a new life, a continuation of her blood and she would be there to watch her grandchild enter the realm.

What a new world this was.

Sarah Jane was going to see the last days of her life at the warmth of her son's hearth.

Training the next generation of assassin and she would watch her Granddaughter rise.

.

.

.

.

.

Coming soon, "Crown Jewels"…thanks for reading.


End file.
